


Love of my life

by chelinda



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelinda/pseuds/chelinda
Summary: You know how it feels, when it’s raining outside and it’s a bit cold, so you cuddle into a warm blanket and sit outside on the covered patio with a cup of hot choco?Yeah. That feeling.That’s what the love of my life will make me feel.I’ll just know.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the mood for some fluff (too) - so this is what i came up with. 
> 
> something good for the soul. 
> 
> hope you enjoy - let me know :) 
> 
> xoxo

### Love of my life

Her pigtails are already a little messy, but she doesn’t seem to mind. Usually, she’s very picky about her hair but not right now. She’s practically glowing - joy visible on her face, especially her full and rosy dumpling-cheeks. Lisa could just kiss them all day long and never ever get tired. 

She just loves her. With every fiber of her being. Unconditionally and forever.

Sometimes it scares the living shit out of Lisa. Realizing how you start to live your life for someone other than yourself - she’s only felt like this once before and even then, she had thought that it would be a one-time thing. 

Oh boy had she been wrong. 

She can feel two cat-like eyes on her and when she looks up, she’s reminded of Lily for a second.  
Lisa grins and waves – getting a quick wave back and then she’s off again. Her pigtails flying in the wind. 

As a kid, Lisa had always written down wish-lists for what she hoped for her future. Places she’d like to see. Adventures she’d like to experience. People she’d like to meet.  
She still remembers that one entry about ‘the love of my life’: 

_Dear journal,_

_how are you? I sure do hope, you’re alright. I’m fine. Thanks for asking.  
Today I wanna tell you about the love of my life. I’m gonna meet them in the future, but I wanna talk about them right now, if it’s okay with you.  
(You don’t relly have a choice anyway – because you’re a book.) _

_So, you see, I firmly believe that we all have it. The love of our life’s. So, it’s only fair if I get it too.  
And I already know them. So, once I meet them, I will just know.  
Bubbly.  
Determined.  
Cute as a button.  
Extraordinary.  
Loving. _

_You know how it feels, when it’s raining outside and it’s a bit cold, so you cuddle into a warm blanket and sit outside on the covered patio with a cup of hot choco? Yeah. That feeling. That’s what the love of my life will make me feel. And I’ll just know._

Lisa smiles to herself – she had been so young back then. And so right. 

“Hello.”, the voice startles her a bit – but only a little. It’s her favorite sound in the universe. 

“Hello my love.” 

“What are you doing?”

“I was just thinking about something.”, Lisa says and reaches forward to brush a strand of hair that had become loose back behind her ear. 

“About what?” 

Lisa hums and contemplates. 

“About things from a long time ago.” 

“How long?”, she’s been asked and Lisa grins. 

“Way too long ago. Like… many years.” 

“And what things?” 

Lisa considers and decides that it’s okay to let her in on her little secret.  
She scoots closer and whispers: “About how I always knew that you were the person I love most.” 

Feline eyes go big and they stare into her as if she’d just declared that there’s no Christmas this year. 

“You always knew?”

Lisa nods and looks proud of herself. 

“Why do you love me the most?” 

“Ugh.”, Lisa sights and squints her eyes. “Because every time I look at you, my heart gets so happy that it makes a little dance in my chest.” 

She gets a giggle out of that – the visual image probably being too fun and then there’s lips beside her ear and a soft: “Do you love me more than… dance?” 

Lisa nods. No question there. Dancing has always been one of the biggest parts in her life – but never bigger than her. 

“Do you… love me more than…. the sun?”

Lisa nods once again. Sunshine was nice, sure - but not her elixir of life anymore. 

“And do you… love me more than… her?” 

Lisa looks up and spots a little insecurity in her vis-à-vis’ face. She follows her gaze and finds the center of her attention. 

Lisa nods for the third time – her index finger coming up over her lips.  
“That’s a secret though.”

They hold each other’s gazes for a second, and then there’s a wink and a giggle and then she’s off, running and shouting: “Mommy said she loves me more than you!” 

Lisa facepalms herself - slowly shaking her head while laughing under her breath. 

“Okay, so what is this I have to hear from our daughter?”

Lisa makes a grimace and watches as the small woman takes a seat beside her – balancing the toddler on her hip. 

“You!”, Lisa grumbles and pokes the girl’s cheeks – causing a squeak and a laugh. 

“It’s true though. I can’t deny it. You really are the love of my life.”

The girl smiles at that and leans forward to place a wet kiss on Lisa’s nose. 

“I love you too, mama.” – and then she’s off again. Squirming herself out of the grip and running towards the swing set. 

Lisa looks after her – her heart full, before tilting her head and her heart getting even fuller. Sometimes she thinks she might drown in love one day. 

Jennie is already staring back at her – same cat-like eyes, same dumpling cheeks, same ruler of her world.  
They’re interlacing their fingers and Jennie leans her head on Lisa’s shoulder after placing a soft kiss there.

“You are the love of my life too, you know.”, Lisa says, and she couldn’t be happier about the fact that she’s able to say this to her wife. 

“I know.”, Jennie answers and Lisa doesn’t have to see her facial expression to know how it looks. “I’ll let this one slide.” 

The taller woman laughs and places a kiss on the top of the other one’s head.

_Bubbly.  
Determined.  
Cute as a button.  
Extraordinary.  
Loving. _

_Yeah,_ Lisa thinks. It's like when it’s raining outside and it’s a bit cold and you cuddle into a warm blanket and sit outside on the covered patio with a cup of hot choco. 

She just knows. 

They're the loves of her life.


End file.
